The Dream
by Batmans Little Helper Teehee
Summary: “I wish my pain would just melt away, I wish they would just leave me alone. I cannot take the abuse anymore, why have they chosen me as their torture toy. Please tell me why.” This story is based on a dream I had that felt so real. Warning Rape,Bullyin


The Dream

_**The Dream**_

**_This was all based on a real scary dream I had, I was quite paranoid after it. I told my friend about it and he said it would make a good oneshot so that's what I'm doing. Hope you enjoy it!_**

"I wish my pain would just melt away, I wish they would just leave me alone. I cannot take the abuse anymore, why have they chosen me as their torture toy. Please tell me why."

Those questions I always ask myself, but the answer I cannot find.

I hate my life, two years of my teenage life have been ruined by two bullies. They call me such cruel names, their words are as sharp as knifes. They cut through me like a knife through butter. I have gone to my parents for help, and they said I would be alright. Ha! How much I hate them, my mother, my father, my siblings, all of them said "Oh you'll be alright, they'll leave you alone. They are only picking on you because they are jealous of you." And I did believe them at one stage but then I thought, why would two guys be jealous of a girl?. Why because I have a purple hairdryer?. No that's idiotic.

Hmph! And if you dare say "Tell the teacher" I will only laugh at you, fore the teachers did nothing but put these two males on detention for a day. I hate my teachers, I hate my family, I hate my life!

I can depend on no one, only Vera and Colin. Vera the fuzzy orange fox is my best friend. I know I can depend on her, she helps me through with life. She's someone I can talk too and she will not ignore me. And Colin, a hedgehog his fur the colour of copper with a hint of gold. Colin he tries to protect me from the abuse I get from these boys, he is always giving death glares too them whenever they look at me. Colin is more than a friend, he's the one I love. My one and only, he is the only one who can make me smile, well apart from Vera and her jokes. When I am around him I feel safe, but he cannot always be there for me. The two bullies are in my class and Colin is not, which makes it harder but Vera stays by me, she tells them off.

I am so glad that I have two people who care about me, but at times I feel like a helpless kitten, and Vera and Colin are my only protectors. But at least I am not left alone in the world.

These boys, those two I hate them I hate them I hate them. Why can they not leave me be? Why can the not stop the abuse they give me? Why? They send me threatening messages on Bebo, in school when I'm alone they try to touch me, they make hurtful comments about me. I hate it! I don't know how many times I have reported them but all they get is just one detention. "I can't take it! I hate it! I hate them! I hate my school! I hate my teachers! I hate my family! I hate my fucked up life!" My voice is always gone when I have finished my screams of hate, the honey coloured fur on my cheeks always gets matted because of my non-stop tears.

I hate everything in my life except for Vera and Colin, the fox and hedgehog, I do not know what I would do without them, they make me laugh so my troubles would melt away, but it does not last long sadly. Colin, when we are alone her would plant soft kisses upon my lips and would run his fingers through my light brown hair like quills and whisper "No matter what happens I will always protect you Fiona, I will not let those bastards lay a paw on you I promise you my love". Oh how much I loved him, how much I trusted him to protect me from these boys.

I trusted that he would keep his promise, but not all promises can be kept. After school I was taking a few things out of my locker, everyone was gone. Or so I thought. I heard the voices 'their' voices. I did not want to see them, I just wanted to get out of there. But when they are right behind you, you cannot really go anywhere with out looking at them when you turn around.

"Hi Fiona" One chuckled, his breath hitting my neck. It made me shiver, as I turned around I glared at the two of them. Stupid Wolf! Stupid Cat! I hate them! They ruined my life!

"What do you want Adrian" But I never got I reply, well not a vocal one anyway. They pinned me too the lockers, Brian's filthy grey paws making their way to my blouse. "Stop it you assholes!" But I was ignored, their groping continued. And of course I struggled, but the two of them had a large amount of strength each, and when working together it is impossible to break free.

Tears streamed down my cheeks, and once again my cries were ignored. I hate this! I hate them! I hate my life!

"Hmmmm what ya think brain, should we take her now?" My head shook madly at those words and begs for mercy escaped my lips, I was already their fricken torture toy I did not want to be claimed by them. "No! Don't!" Those words I screamed over and over, and of course were left ignored. They had my blouse unbuttoned exposing my chest. "Please ……don't do this" I begged, but the only response I got was having my bra ripped off, leaving my breast bare. " No! Don't" I cried as I felt their hands make their way to my hips, fingers unbuttoning my trousers and pulling them down. "STOP!" But they only smirked as they reached my underwear and …………

They had their way in the end, blood making it's way down my legs. The white sticky substance all over me. "I hate you!" I sobbed as I cleaned myself up. "I hate everything!"

I cried the whole way home, I felt so ashamed of myself letting something like that just happen, I just want to die.

The walk felt like a painful eternity.

When I finally reached home I went straight to my room and cried my eyes out. The pain I felt was unreal. Have they not tortured me enough? "Why am I hated so much? What is it that I have done too annoy that assholes! I hate them so much!"

As I said before I am always asking myself those questions, and I still cannot find an answer. I need to get out of this place, out of this country, out of this world"

As those word were said another single word came straight away "Suicide?" But do I have gut to do it? But it appears there is no other option. "Please forgive me Colin and Vera" The salty taste of my tears getting into my mouth as I say these words.

"I'll do it………"

**BLANK**

_(Woke up around that part, then when I fell back asleep I was in History class.)_

"Ah for gods sakelads, keep quiet or I'll keep ya's in a lunchtime. That right Vera?"

Hmmhmm. Mr Breslen, he's always good for a laugh. You would not really learn anything in his History lessons but you had a good laugh.

I sat at my desk sitting next to Vera, she kept looking at me every few minutes to ask if I was alright. Apparently she noticed my weakening form, but I would never tell her the truth, my reply would always be… "No….I'm fine Vera". But I don't think she believed it though.

I was just about too finish what I was writing when I heard my friends voice again. "What the hell are you writing?!" She yelled at me, but I knew she was just messing around. She always acts so aggressive but she would never mean it. "Nothing Vera" My smile was weak. "Heh…..I'm gonna rest now, I hate Mondays" I said as I rested my head in my arms. "Bye Vera" I whispered, but doubt she heard me.

I felt my life being taken away, just what I wanted. I took one last look at Vera before I closed my eyes. For the last time.

My eyes opened, and I looked at my surroundings. "I'm still in school? Damn! It didn't work!" As I stood up I noticed I was wearing a totally different attire. My hands and feet were covered in white bandages, my clothes, instead of my uniform I was wearing an ankle length pure white dress that was tattered as the end. I looked around me and saw that I was in the library, but I was not alone. Many other students were in here reading obviously, but they did not seem to notice me, in fact many walked right through me. "I am dead." I soon left the library and headed too room 11 History with Mr. Breslen.

When I entered the room I saw Vera poking my once living body, Breslan making a joke about me being 'asleep'.

"Ah wake up will ya, it's Monday I know but you can't sleep in my class. That right Vera?" Everyone else laughed of course, and I watched as him and Vera tried to wake me, until Vera noticed my body was not moving at all. "Sir she's not moving!" she said as panic struck her. Breslen chewed his lip and took my body's arm and put hit finger on my wrist. "she's………dead" He whispered, the room was silent, but the silence was interrupted by Brian and Adrian as they both muttered one word. "shit!"

Vera turned her head to glare at those bastards, she did not say anything she just turned back to face my dead body. "she can't be dead! She just can't be!" She yelled as a tear trailed down her cheek. Everyone else stood up out of their seats and surrounded my corpse. Mr. Breslen lifted up my body's head. "What's this?"

"He found it" I whispered to myself as walked over too the crowd.

In his hand Mr. Breslen held a piece of paper, my letter I was writing during class.

_Dear Class and Mr. Breslen_

_I wish too tell you why I have chosen the path that is death._

_I have taken fore I had not a choice, I could not take this pain much longer. I t was live with heart ache and torture, or be released from my suffering. _

_I had gone two years living with this pain, the ones who were causing my pain were two no good bullies. From the start of first year till now they have been hurting me physically and emotionally, I asked fro help form my family and they did nothing. I asked for help from the teacher of this school and they only gave these brutes a detention. _

_I had too put up with their torture, but at least I had my friends Vera and Colin too help me through. But what these two done too me a few days ago is unforgivable, RAPE! Is unforgivable. They have caused me so much pain._

_I hate them, I hate my family, I hate my teachers, I hate my school, I hate my life._

_But now I am gone and I will never forgive these boys for the pain and torture they caused me, and if they are not gutless pigs, they will confess their crime, and hopefully will not cause anyone the pain the caused me._

_Too cause my death I did not cut myself, no that would cause more pain even though I would welcome it but still. Instead I took an overdose of sleeping pills, so I would die peacefully and not painfully._

_Only two people I shall be watching over, and will keep safe……_

_I bid thee farewell._

I heard the sobs of my classmates, I saw tears streaming down her cheeks. Adrian and Brian stood wide eyes staring at my corpse. I walked up too them and whispered in Brian's ear "That's what bullying can do to those who have suffered it for a long period of time" He quickly turned around "Did you hear that?" he asked Adrian.

"Hmmhmm" I held the sides of my dress in each hand and bowed to my classmates before leaving. I walked through the corridors seeing paramedics running too room 11.

I walked outside of the school, I did not where I was walking but I just had too leave this place. For now anyway. "I shall be back"

I whispered, and saw the paramedics wheeling my dead body on a trolley bed, I then began too sing as they ran past me.

_"I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
so much more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

_do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvatioN_

_I want to die!!_

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

_my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide……………."_

_**FIN**_


End file.
